The Offer
by Tomo Potter
Summary: It is time for Draco to take the leap and become a Death Eater. And initiation is no walk in the park. DARKFIC, SONGFIC, minor DMHP slash.


A/N: . I've been getting more and more urges to write darkfics... odd. Anyway, I was listening to _The Offer_ by The Sectumsempras (GOOGLE THEM!) and the music just kinda got all trippy with my new bass expander and it was really intense and shit and I sound like I was tripping don't I. But anyway... I got into this writing zone and it was all dark and I was like "omg" and stuff... and I shat this thang out. Enjoy.

Warningness: Slash, blood, evilness, swearing, all that good stuff. The song is obviously _The Offer _by _The Sectumsempras _x3

Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling? Oh, and I don't own The Sectumsempras either. I just listen to them. You should too.

**The Offer**

A hooded figure swept across the dark grounds, looking neither left or right, merely surging ahead. They came to a halt at a clearing not far into the lightless forest.

"Ah. So good you could make it, Mister Malfoy." A cold voice said, coming from the hooded figure already inhabiting the clearing. This person stood up, throwing back their hood to reveal a cold, pale face, not unlike that of a snake.

_-------------------------_

_The time is drawing near; _

_the skies are turning black. _

_I can see all your fears;_

_the words you can't take back._

_-------------------------_

The still hooded man nodded, throwing back his hood to reveal that he was indeed Draco Malfoy.

"I am ready, master." He knelt and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. Voldemort laughed a cold, mirthless laugh.

"Just like your father. Ready to serve at will. You will make a perfect addition to my ranks."

"Yes master. Thank you master." Draco said, with the merest hint of shame, which Voldemort picked up on straight away.

"Are you ashamed of the choices you have made? Do you wish to repent, and join Dumbledore and his pathetic bunch of do-gooders?"

"No sir. I am ready, master, to take your side."

"Then let us begin."

_-------------------------_

_The truth you try to hide _

_beneath a mask of shame._

_Choose to stand by my side_

_and I'll help you make a name._

_-------------------------_

Draco stared at the ground, trying to control his breathing. He knew this was wrong, but at the same time, what choice did he have? If he didn't take up Voldemort's side, he would be killed.

"Very good master." Draco knelt in the mud, wishing he was back in his dorm snuggled up peacefully next to his lover. He knew what was coming next, his father having told him all about it, and was not looking forwards to it one little bit.

"Ash of the serpent." Voldemort intoned, pulling a snake from his robes. He held it high, and there was a great rumble of thunder; turning the snake into ash in a second. Voldemort sprinkled some of the ash on Draco's head, and set the rest aside in a mysterious cauldron.

"Blood of the master." Voldemort slashed his upper arm this time; dripping a little blood in the cauldron and on Draco's head. As he did the latter, Draco's head filled with a hissing so loud and violent that he very nearly cried out. But his father had told him; "Never make a sound unless you are called upon to speak. Otherwise he will very certainly torture you into oblivion." Draco took these words to heart now, and kept his mouth shut.

_-------------------------_

_Behind your glaring eyes and dark disguise;_

_You're offering me peace of mine._

_Things I'd pray for, but couldn't find;_

_I'd been entwined and left behind._

_-------------------------_

"Flesh." Voldemort cried dramatically. "Of the enslaved." He threw back an invisibility cloak, which had been concealing a small cage containing a badly mutilated house elf. He drew a small knife from his robes, and reached into the cage.

Draco couldn't see what happened, since he was staring at his knees, but he could guess from the agonised screaming of the house elf, which made the hissing inside his head worse. He was very near crying out.

Voldemort returned to facing him, holding a hunk of red meat. He cut a piece of it off and threw it to Draco, putting the rest in the cauldron. The meat flew as though attracted by a magnet to Draco's left arm, where it stuck, melding itself to his flesh. Draco couldn't help it; this was all too much. He cried out in agony. Voldemort did not crucio him, has he had been sure he would, but rather simply made a disdainful noise that was almost as bad.

_-------------------------_

_And with your evil grin;_

_I am taken in;_

_Wanting to live a life of sin._

_You make it look so good;_

_The way evil should._

_I know it's wrong, but I will follow you._

_-------------------------_

"The initiate will rise." Voldemort said boredly, flicking his hand in Draco's direction. Draco dragged himself helplessly to his feet. Voldemort ignored his defeated state, swooping to the cauldron, where he dipped a black goblet in, scooping up some of the goop that seemed to have formed there. It was a bright, acid green. He returned to Draco, placing the goblet almost reverently in his trembling hands. "These three ancient pieces of the puzzle come together, forming the solution of servitude. Before drinking, the initiate must swear their eternal loyalty to their master.

"I swear my eternal loyalty to you, my master." Draco said in a shaking voice.

"The initiate must now drink of the solution of Servitude, and serve his master forever more." This was it. Draco's last chance to drop out. The meat was still burning on his arm, where Draco knew it would become his Dark Mark once the ceremony was complete. He shook slightly, longing, aching, to be back in his bed, safe and warm, instead of here. Anywhere but here.

_-------------------------_

_Come into my arms;_

_I will show you paradise;_

_You've got the skills, the charms._

_I've got the lies to entice._

_-------------------------_

"The Initiate will now drink." Voldemort repeated somewhat annoyed at the boy's hesitance. Draco sensed this, and, knowing what a big step it was, drank the vile green liquid. It slid down his throat like he was drinking mucus, with some solid lumps. Draco didn't want to think about any of it. Instead, he just finished his drink, and stared Voldemort straight in the red eyes.

"I am ready to join you, master."

_-------------------------_

_I will show you truth;_

_Come sit at my right hand;_

_Let's redeem those tears from youth;_

_It's time to reprimand._

_-------------------------_

Voldemort smiled, apparently pleased. "Welcome to my ranks, Malfoy junior. I am sure you will make a valuable and trustworthy Death Eater." He nodded to Draco curtly, then proceeded to clear things up, the meeting apparently over. Draco rehooded himself, and was on the way back to the castle when the pain struck him. it was in his arm, eating him alive. This was pure, sheer hell. Nothing could be worse... Draco collapsed, sweating and sobbing.

And then it was gone, and so was the meat that had been stuck to his arm. In it's place was a bright red mark, the Dark Mark. Now there was no going back.

_-------------------------_

_Behind your glaring eyes and dark disguise;_

_You're offering me peace of mine._

_Things I'd pray for, but couldn't find;_

_I'd been entwined and left behind._

_-------------------------_

Draco dragged himself to his feet, loping back to the castle. He had to pick up his wits once he was inside, sneaking around the corridors and avoiding Filch and other night time prowlers with the aid of the map he had "borrowed" from the person sleeping in his bed, totally shagged out.

Once back in his private dorm, Draco dropped everything, and almost collapsed with exhaustion. But it was over. He didn't have to fear this day anymore. He just had to fear the future. Sliding out of the Death Eater robe and into his silken pyjamas, he snuggled into bed next to a head of scruffy black hair. The head rolled over to reveal an apparently happy Harry Potter, who embraced Draco's neck with his slim, strong arms, and murmered some sleep babble. Draco smiled warmly. The future may be uncertain, but right now, everything was perfect.

_-------------------------_

_And with your evil grin;_

_I am taken in;_

_Wanting to live a life of sin._

_You make it look so good;_

_The way evil should._

_I know it's wrong, but I will follow you._

_-------------------------_

A/N: WOW that scared the panties off me! Haha, This took me two days to write, listening to that song nonstop. But it was worth it, eh? My gosh... I love everything about this fic, even though it's so evil and scary. Anywhoo, time to go upload this. Tootles!


End file.
